deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Phelps
Cole Phelps is a central character and the main protagonist of L.A. Noire. Phelps is a former member of the Marine Corps, who later returned from the war as a hero, joining the Los Angeles Police Department. Soon after, he quickly rose through the ranks and became a Detective. Phelps was born to a San Francisco family; both his father and grandfather had run a shipping company. He attended Stanford University. Cole went to Officer Candidate School for the United States Marine Corps, and shipped out in early 1945. He fought in the Okinawa Campaign, during which he won the Silver Star. At Okinawa he unknowingly ordered the massacre of Japanese civilians when he sent his men in to burn a Japanese cave that had been converted into a hospital for the wounded, an act that continued to haunt him through his life. Following the war, he was honorably discharged from the Marine Corps, and joined the LAPD shortly thereafter. Working for the LAPD, Phelps discovered that Los Angeles was not what it seemed to be. It was a city full of crime and corruption and cautious about many of the sleazy nightclubs, apart from The Blue Room where his German love interest played. Phelps began as a regular beat officer, but the department quickly noticed that he had talent as an investigator and promoted him to Detective where he investigated traffic desk before then continuing on to be promoted to homicide desk and vice desk, he then had an affair with a German singer, Elsa Lichtmann, and,on discovery, he was demoted to the arson desk, receiving a different partner each time. During this time Cole worked on the most notorious L.A. crimes of the year by finding evidence at the crime scene and interrogating suspects, witnesses and or persons related to the case. As he solved more crimes, Cole started to learn more about the criminal underworld of Los Angeles and how close many of his colleagues and superiors were to it. Although the whole enterprise was mired in corruption, Phelps kept his dignity and continued to clean up the city's drug trafficking, violence and corruption that plagued the City of Angels. At some point prior to him joining the LAPD, he got married, although Phelps' wife is seen only three times in the game. According to Cole, when having a conversation with Rusty Galloway during one of the homicide cases, he states that his wife is the mother of his girls as mentioned in Manifest Destiny. Rusty's reaction to this is that he did not expect Cole to be a family man. Although for one reason or another he tries to derail any conversation about his family and marriage. In the days following his recruitment, he has been given top honors for his bravery; However, during his time in the USMC, he has been known as the “Dark Shadow” or considered to be “bad luck” whenever someone is under his command during combat. Some of his men greatly respected Phelps, claiming tales of his almost supernatural stealth, killing Japanese soldiers without ever being seen. He earned the disapproval of some, however, by expressing his respectful, almost sympathetic, view towards the enemy. This is because Phelps viewed the Japanese invasion of Pearl Harbor justified, due to America shutting off their oil. In his time in the Corp he was considered bad luck, many of his troops didn’t approve of his actions during combat. He was part of scout team before being moved to the infantry division when the high ranking officer at that time needed to push through the enemy line in to enemy territory. During the battle for Sugar Loaf Hill, when it was time to push through enemy lines, his battalion and C.O. were killed. As a result, Cole wanted to fall back despite his close-friend's,Hank Merrill 's, protests. Shortly afterwards, he witnessed Hank get blown to pieces by an explosion after they took cover in a foxhole. Cole went into shock. The next morning he was found by other USMC service men, covered in soot, lying next to Merrill's remains. As the sole survivor, he was promoted to First Lieutenant and received the Silver Star, the third highest commendation he could achieve, only the Navy Cross and the Medal of Honor being higher. Cole is forever haunted by his experience and is guilt-ridden for being honored for his "lack of courage." Near the end of his service he was dispatched (along with many other troops) to clear out homes and caves for any signs of enemy forces during the battle of Sugar Loaf. Cole, being under strict orders, wanted to clear out every sign of the enemy in the caves and villages; because of this he was falling behind other squads. Cole's meticulous attention to detail and insistence on clearing out each and every cave eventually catches up with him; his squad falls far behind other units, and Cole begins to rush his men, leading them into an ambush. This is contrasted with Kelso's approach, where Kelso orders his squad to carefully approach a cave complex and simply seal the entrance, trapping any and all Japanese, whether civlian or soldiers, within. Ira Hogeboom, armed with a flamethrower and following Cole's orders, surges forward past the ambush and sets those within the cave ablaze; only afterwards does Cole and his unit realize the cave was filled with civilians, specifically women and children, who while badly burned, remain alive and in agonizing pain after Ira's use of the flamethrower. Cole's unit, scared and distraught about what had happened, look to Phelps for an answer as the badly injured women and children writhe in agony around them. Panicking, Cole orders his men to end the victim's suffering and execute the badly burned women and children. Protesting loudly, and finally pushed to the breaking point by Cole's orders, Courtney Sheldon shoots Cole in the back, taking out his frustration. Kelso arrives, taking command of the situation and ordering the Marines out of the cave, ordering them to never speak of the incident again. Cole was then taken to an Army Hospital while the remaining Marines followed Kelso's suggestion of never speaking of the events on Okinawa. These events seem to act as a catalyst for Cole to seek personal redemption in his career as a police officer. At the end of the game, Cole and Kelso go after Ira Hogeboom, from Cole's former battalion. Cole, who managed to meet Kelso and Elsa in the underground sewer, took Elsa to a sewer grate where Biggs and the assistant DA were waiting above ground. Elsa was safely taken above ground along with Kelso when Cole boosted them up. Cole failed to reach Biggs in time, uttering a simple "goodbye" before the current swept him through the tunnels, causing him to drown in the torrent if the impact of the current hadn't killed him. Bekowsky, Earle, Dunn, Galloway, Biggs, Kelso, Elsa, Marie and his two daughters were in attendance at his funeral. Earle delivers the eulogy, praising Cole's actions while with the LAPD and denouncing the false accusations made against him, angering Elsa in the process. When Kelso tried to calm her, Elsa slapped his hand away, saying, "Get out of my way, Jack! and you call yourself his friend..." before leaving. When Biggs pointed out that Kelso and Phelps were never friends, Kelso agreed, but added that he was never Phelps' enemy. Biggs said he believed Phelps knew that. (From L.A. Noire wiki) Battle vs. John Marston (by Tomahawk23) In Blackwater, Tx are Marston. Johnson. Reyes. and Ricketts. Ross is assigned to watch them and is walking with them. Phelps and his guys come out from the corner of a building, believing they're a gang. Rose says "hands up!" Ross, smoking a cigar, turns his Fire Bottle and Reyes lights it. Phelps shouts "its a Bomb!" Earle unloads 8 rounds into his chest and as he starts to sweep, before he can kill anybody else, Ricketts shoots the gun out of his hand and puts a bullet in his head, killing him. Each side runs in opposite directions for cover amd they begin firing back and forth.m Reyes, who is in cover behind the general store, moves out to the side, out of the enemy's line of sight. He runs to the back of the Blackwater Hotel where there's a ladder leading to the roof. He climbs up and grabs the mini gun that he positioned there. He looks at Rose and Galloway taking cover behind the Blackwater Cafe. Galloway, who is behind Rose, sees Reyes with a mounted mini gun. Reyes opens up, killing Rose. Galloway is able to get to the side of the building in time, while Reyes focuses on Galloway. Phelps and Bekowsky are behind the hotel. Bekowsky starts to climb up the ladder and Galloway tries to keep Marston and his guys from coming out of cover by blind firing. Bekowsky gets to the top and shoots Reyes in the head. He gets on the mini gun and starts to shoot at Marston and his team. Phelps climbs up the ladder to watch his ass. Ricketts lights a stick of dynamite with a 7 second fuse. He goes to the other side of the general store--5 seconds left on the fuse. Bekowsky shouts "dynamite", grabs the stick and throws it to Ricketts. With 3 seconds left, Ricketts kicks it into the water. Johnson, who is behind the Saloon, runs out into the hill side, out of the enemy's line of sight. Marston and Ricketts are pinned down. 80 seconds later Johnson is in the hills with his Carcano Sniper Rifle. He shoots Bekowsky in the head, killing him. Phelps takes cover on the roof while Johnson is trying to put a bullet in his head. Galloway moves to the side and looks East. He sees Johnson with his Carcano. He aims his M1 Grand and shoots him in the neck, killing him. Ricketts runs to the hotel and up the ladder. With his BAR, Phelps opens up. Within 5 shots Ricketts is dead. Phelps gets down. Marston lights a stick of dynamite and waits 'til there's 4 seconds left and then throws it at Galloway. He runs but can't escape the blast radius and it kills him. Phelps drops his BAR and pulls out his batons to give Marston a very painfull death. He jumps in front of Marston and tries to slam the baton into his skull. Marston ducks. He pulls out his knife and tries to stab Phelps in the leg. Phelps jumps back and dodges. He grabs his Tomahawk. Phelps charges. Marston throws the Tomahawk into his face, killing him. "Uncivlized piece of shit". He walks away. WINNER: JOHN MARSTON Expert's Opinion Marston won because of his deadeye and shooting skills and expiernce in fighting cops but he barley won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vito Scaletta (by Greenberet69) Vito (5-5) Cole In Empire Bay Cole Phelps arrives at the Empire Bay's Arms Hotel after the Empire Bay Police Department called the LAPD to send their best cops to assist them dealing with 5 gangsters who have taken over the Empire Bay Arms Hotel. Along with Cole his wartime "friend" Jack Kelso, along with 3 of his old partners including Stefan Bekowsky, Roy Earle, and Ralph Dunn have also arrived to assist Cole. Cole asks a nearby officer what the situation is and the officer tells him that 5 heavily armed thugs attacked the Hotel a couple of days ago and have been held inside by the police since then. Cole tells Jack and the others to grab the other weapons in the trunk because they will need the firepower. Cole grabs his B.A.R., Jack grabs the M2 Flamethrowe, Ralph grabs the 12 gauge shothun while Stefan, and Roy grab the Tommy guns and decide to go in through the back into the underground parking lot. They enter the parking lot and take cover behind some cars and see a man who is in fact a Falcone gangster with a Tommy Gun guarding the garage door, meanwhile inside the washing room Vito, Joe, and Henry and trying to plan their escape from the cops since there is too many of them. Roy sees a chance of getting the jump on the guard and whoever is inside pops out from cover and opens fire on the guard taking him out (4-5) however another falcone gangster who was in a Lassiter 75 jumps out of the car with a Beretta Model 38A and opens fire at Earle filling him full of bullets (4-4). By then Vito, Joe, and Henry hear the commotion and grab their weapons and head out into the parking lot. Vito starts firing his M1 Garand while Joe and Henry open fire with their Tommy guns, Cole, Jack, Stefan, and Ralph open fire on them with B.A.R., Browning Hi-Power pistols and Tommy guns as well. The battle goes on for a minute until Vito orders everyone to fall back to the elevators. Cole and his friends give chase arriving right as when the elevator opens up. Vito says to split up so him and Joe head up to the 18th floor while Henry and the Falcone gangster head into the boiler room to the staricase. Cole also orders the idea of splitting up to try and catch them so Cole and Stefan go after Vito and Joe while Jack and Ralph go after Henry and the Falcone gangster. Henry finds the door to the staricase locked and orders the falcone gangster to give him some cover while he tries to open the door. Jack and Ralph arrive to the boiler room and are start receiving fire from the Beretta wielding Gangster until he runs out of bullets giving Ralph time to jump out of cover and shoot the gangster with his 12 gauge blowing him back (3-5). Ralph goes in to check and see if he's dead meanwhile Henry sees his fellow member killed and takes out a Mk2 Frag Grenade and waits for Ralph to get into the right postion. Once he does he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade at Ralph with the explosion killing Ralph even before he can scream and blowing him against the wall (3-3). Henry takes out his Colt and opens up on Jack with Jack doing the same thing and firing at him with the Browning Hi-Power. Jack gets lucky and hits Henry in the left arm disarming him and so Henry tries to run while Jack switches to his Flamethrower. Henry tries to get the door unlocked and does but he is to late, Jack comes into range and fires on Henry and all Henry can do is scream and burn to death (2-5). Jack decides to go up the stairs to the 18th floor to join Cole and Stefan. Meanwhile Cole and Stefan are checking each room in a hallway for Vito and Joe, Joe is at the end of the hallway and opens up on Joe and Stefan with his Tommy Gun. Cole gets lucky enough and jumps into a neraby room but Stefan isn't so lucky and gets filled with bullets (2-2). Joe thinks that both of them are dead so Vito says to "hurry up so we can meet up with Henry and that other guy I hope". Cole steps out from the room and shoots his B.A.R. at Joe killing him instantly (1-2). Vito yells in rage as now his best friend is now dead and opens up with his M1 at Cole and runs away with Cole giving chase. While moving through the 18th floor Vito sees through a glas wall Jack and knows that Henry or the other gang member didn't make it so he aims and fires through the glass hitting Jacks Flamethrower pack which causes it to explode killing Jack instantly (1-1). Vito turns around right as Cole arrives and fires at him before running out of bullets for the M1 and takes off with Cole trying to shoot him with the B.A.R. but misses. Cole goes after him and sees Jacks burnt up body and he to becomes enranged because of his friends deaths. A run and gun occurs between Cole and Vito and ends with Vito jumping into the conference room and Cole takes cover by the door saying "give up LAPD you are under arrest" wth Vito replying saying "you killed my friends you should be lucky that I am going to let you live so I giving you a chance $20,000,000 for my survival". Phelps replies "sorry I ain't that kind of cop" so Vito opens fire with his Colt but runs out of ammo which gives Cole the chance to fire his last 5 rounds into Vito killing him instantly (0-1). Cole returns outside and radios for an Empire Bay ambulance and city coroner saying 5 vics and 4 officers down. He gets into his car and drives back to LA filled with sadness with the lost of his friends. Winner: Cole Phelps Experts Opinion It was a really close battle but in the end while Vito had more combat experience since he fought on a daily basis against other gangs and sometimes police officers. Cole however had the better training when combining LAPD and USMC training with the LAPD training him to deal with gangster, robbers etc... and that is what Vito was he was a gangster so the better training won the day for Cole Phelps. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Eliot Ness (by TheWetWaffle) Cole Phelps: 12345 Eliot Ness: 12345 Since the voters didn't choose a location for the battle I chose a Chicago train station as the location. Chicago, Illinois Cole Phelps has been sent with 4 of the LAPD's best officers to Chicago to investigate a series of crimes committed. This has brought him to a train station where Eliot Ness and 4 Untouchables are also looking for more clues that will lead them to Al Capone. Ness sees Phelps and assumes he's one of the corrupt cops sent by Al Capone so he raises his Star Model B as his men raise their M1928 Thompsons and 1903 Springfields and open fire, killing an officer. Cole Phelps: 1234 Phelps and his men take cover. Phelps shoots his M1911A1 towards Ness and his men, managing to score a headshot. Eliot Ness: 1234 Springfield, M1911A1, Star Model B, M1 Garand, and Thompson gunfire echo the empty train station but was interrupted by a massive explosion from a Mk 2 frag grenade. The explosion was lethal to an LAPD officer with an M1 Garand. Cole Phelps: 123 Cole Phelps tells his men to retreat but the officer with a M2 flamethrower doesn't follow orders and rushes to Ness and his men, scorching 1 of them. Eliot Ness: 123 An Untouchable with an M1928 Thompson riddles the LAPD officer with bullets, blowing up the tank on his back. Cole Phelps: 12 Phelps picks up an M1A1 Thompson from a fallen ally and retreats with his remaining LAPD officer retreat as Ness and his 2 Untouchables chase after them. They go up a flight of stairs but the LAPD officer stops and manages to hit an Untouchable with an M1 Garand in the chest and head. Eliot Ness: 12 Eliot Ness and his remaining Untouchable try to shoot the office but barely miss. Phelps and his final LAPD officer exit the train station and are trying to find where they parked the police car but can't locate it. The final Untouchable aims his 1903 Springfield and fires at the LAPD officer, turning his brain into mist. Cole Phelps: 1 Cole Phelps retaliates and fires at the Untouchable, hitting him in the chest. Eliot Ness: 1 Eliot Ness spots Cole Phelps and fires his Star Model B towards his direction. Cole returns fire and manages to hit Eliot in the shoulder but eventually hears a click. He drops the Thompson and takes out his M1911A1 from earlier and loads a clip into it. He fires at Ness and tries to retreat to the police car. Ness chases Phelps down the alleyway between the train station and a hotel and fires at Phelps. Phelps tries to open the door of his car but feels a cold piece of metal against his head. Ness pulls the trigger but feels the same sound Phelps heard with his Thompson. *Clank* Cole takes the gun out of Eliot's hand and pushes it to the side, under the police car. Cole knees Ness in the groin and takes out his M1911A1. Phelps empties the clip into Eliot's head, turning the prohibition officer's brain into small chunks on the Chicago ground. Winner: Cole Phelps Expert's Opinion I believe Cole Phelps succeeded due to his superior training and harder hitting arsenal compared to Eliot Ness. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors